This invention relates to an ironing device, and more particularly to an ironing device Which has an iron body, a connector with power cord and a seat having a button device mounted therein so that said ironing device can be used for ironing with either the iron body or the iron body connected to the connector.
A conventional ironing device has an iron body connected to a power cord or wires. The power cord or wires sometimes interfere with the operation of the iron body and thus inconvenience the user while ironing. Therefore, an improved ironing device has been developed in order to overcome the above defect. Such an improved ironing device has an iron body and prongs connected with a heating device in said iron body. The prongs are adapted to detachably plug into a receptacle for activating the heating device. Therefore, a user can use the iron body without a power cord or wires. However, the temperature of the iron body of the improved ironing device will decrease after the iron body separates from the receptacle and must be reheated after being used for a period of time. Hence, the improved ironing device is not suitable for use over an extended time period.